Hardware, such as hooks, towel bars, toilet paper roll bars, lighting towel rings, rope hooks, shelving, and the like, are typically mounted to a support surface, such as a wall. The prior art has provided various brackets, assemblies, hardware, and methods for mounting hardware to walls.